<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friendship Is Magic; Magic... Is Also Magic by scapegoat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602185">Friendship Is Magic; Magic... Is Also Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapegoat/pseuds/scapegoat'>scapegoat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"'Miraculous' Intros Into Arcane/Occult" with Alya Césaire &amp; The Luckyblog [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Attempted Family Bonding, Developing Friendships, Ladybug Kagami Tsurugi, Miraculous Guardian Kagami Tsurugi, Protective Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), Time Travel, Time Travel Side Effects, universe hopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scapegoat/pseuds/scapegoat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Kagami’s first day at François Düpont and she already makes a new friend... or two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alix Kubdel &amp; Kagami Tsurugi, Jessica Keynes &amp; Kagami Tsurugi, Kagami Tsurugi &amp; Tikki, Kagami Tsurugi &amp; Tomoe Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"'Miraculous' Intros Into Arcane/Occult" with Alya Césaire &amp; The Luckyblog [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friendship Is Magic; Magic... Is Also Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug nor do I make any money from writing fanfiction</p><p>A/N: I completely forgot to put this into the story (Vlog For Me). Oops. This takes place between the two dates of chapter five ("kitty section"), before the inter-vlog then subsequent akuma attack of Théo Barbeau</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Tues, Oct 13<sup>th</sup>, 2020</em>
</p><p><br/>Tomoe sighs. She said she wouldn’t get involved. That it was Kagami’s decision. If nothing else, Tomoe Tsurugi is a woman of her word.</p><p><br/>She was <em>hoping</em> Kagami would’ve picked a prestigious school, not a school swarming with magical nonsense. Tomoe didn’t believe in magic, until she <em>felt it</em> in the air. Until she felt it on her body. Transformed her into a tackily dressed child just wanting to be seen. Being transformed hadn’t granted her sight, but she heard exactly what she was magically forced into wearing.</p><p><br/>The magic was like a thick fog clinging to everything it touched. It was suffocating. Nauseating.</p><p><br/>There was some lingering residue once the magic dissipated.</p><p><br/>And Kagami being interested in superheroes? That was a new one. Then again, what did Tomoe truly know about her daughter?</p><p><br/>She never asked about Kagami’s interests; only setting her into activities her mother approved of. Well, no more of that.</p><p><br/>Kagami was free to do as she wished.</p><p><br/>...<em>But François Düpont</em>?</p><p><br/>Tomoe rubs at her temples. Kagami was fidgeting beside her. Tomoe was tempted to tell the girl to stop but she knew nothing happened without purpose. Kagami was never able to sit still without movement. Tomoe thought Kagami could fix that... issue through sheer willpower, so she told Kagami to stop. As abrupt as it would stop it would start up again. So Tomoe kept telling Kagami to stop, and Kagami kept trying to stop but it kept on happening anyway.</p><p><br/>Before they left the hotel for the final time, Azami showed up in their room and yelled at both of them for embarrassing her. Tomoe didn’t get the opportunity to curse her mother out because Kagami calmly told the woman off.</p><p><br/>Tomoe was surprised, she didn’t think Kagami capable.</p><p><br/>Then again, there was very little Tomoe knew about her daughter.</p><p><br/>It was time to fix that.</p><p><br/>“Kagami.” Tomoe internally grimaces as her daughter immediately stops moving.</p><p><br/>“Sorry, Kaasan.” Has she always sounded so ...resigned?</p><p><br/>“What? No.” Tomoe sighs heavily, “not... that. I have a lot of apologizing to do. I’m truly sorry for seeing and hearing you but never really looking and listening. There is much I do not know about you and, if you will permit me, I would like to learn.”</p><p><br/>“Oh. Um. Alright, Kaasan.” Kagami begins tapping her fingers along her legs.</p><p><br/>It’s nothing short of good fortune that the car alerts them they’ve arrived at the school, swiftly ending the awkward silence before it had time to fully manifest.</p><p><br/>Kagami exits the car first then takes Tomoe’s arm as she exits the car. Tomoe sets her probing cane down with her left hand and takes Kagami’s arm in her right then arm-in-arm they walk into the building. Tomoe decided it would be for the best to enter the school while class was already in session so that they could avoid students stopping what they were doing to gawk at them as they walk past.</p><p><br/>The receptionist allows them to enter the principal’s office.</p><p><br/>“...I’m telling you...” Tomoe hears, “it’s the first Karma related thing submitted to the luckyblog.”</p><p><br/>“Then that’s good... right?” Another voice asks.</p><p><br/>“Yeah...” The first voice agrees, “but I can’t help but feel something is off, you know?” They get a hum in response then growl, “this damn bias against Karma will never get me an interview!”</p><p><br/>“Hang in there. I’m sure you’ll get your interview. Check out the... whatever it is first.” Then Tomoe hears the retreating footsteps.</p><p><br/>There’s a thud before the door creaks open. “M-Mme. Tsurugi, <em>welcome</em>!” The principal greets, out of breath. “I was surprised to receive your call.”</p><p><br/>Tomoe takes the seat and Kagami sits to the right of her, their knees nearly grazing each other. “Yes, well, my daughter has ...selected this school to enroll into.”</p><p><br/>“How wonderful! You will not regret this decision, Mme. Tsurugi. Let me get all the paperwork. Oh. I-I...” There’s some rustling then a gasp, “I need to retrieve something... e-excuse me!” Tomoe hears the rapid footsteps then the door opening. She rolls her eyes. It’s Kagami’s decision, she repeats. She’s still a child and even if she wasn’t, everyone makes mistakes.</p><p><br/>Tomoe furrows her eyebrows, “tell me about these superheroes.”</p><p><br/>“Um. Well, there are two of them. Two girls; one is called Lady Luck, she is a ladybug with the power of creation. Her partner is called Karma, she is a black cat with the power of destruction. They fight two supervillains calling themselves M-Mme. Mite and M. Méfait, who are a butterfly and peafowl respectively. They want to steal the power Lady Luck and Karma possess for themselves. I... I can find a video for you to listen to?”</p><p><br/>Tomoe hums, “that would be acceptable. Thank you. What is it about these heroes that intrigue you? From what you told me, it does not sound as interesting.”</p><p><br/>“Seeing the power of destruction being used as a force of good?” Tomoe hums with a nod, “Mme. Mite and M. Méfait have the ability to manipulate and possess civilians through their emotions and change them into supervillains. They use the supervillains they create to try and steal L—Karma and Lady Luck’s abilities.”</p><p><br/>“Hm. Now <em>that</em> sounds intriguing.”</p><p><br/>“<em>Mlle. Kubdel</em>!” The principal yells, “spray paint is not allowed on school grounds!”</p><p><br/>“It’s for the art club.” Someone argues.</p><p><br/>“No. I—<em>no</em>. You... sit there! I need to finish what I am doing. Make sure she stays there.” With a sigh, the principal returns to his office and closes the door behind him, but doesn’t close it fully. “I apologize, Mme. Tsurugi, Mlle. Tsurugi, I needed to locate the braille student enrollment forms.”</p><p><br/>“Ah. You mean you needed to <em>create</em> braille student enrollment forms.”</p><p><br/>“N-No! I assure you we have enrollment forms in every known language!” He clears his throat, “once you are finished I would love to give the both of you a tour of our fine school.”</p><p><br/>Tomoe sighs, “if you must.”</p><p><br/>Kagami leans back in her seat watching her mother sign the form with Damocles talking her ear off about how happy he is Kagami is joining the school.</p><p><br/>Tikki was currently hiding in her backpack. Kagami’s hair is too short and she doesn’t carry a purse or have any pockets big enough. Her mother said they’d be going shopping soon so Kagami will have to buy accessories or clothing to accommodate her kwami.</p><p><br/>“May I use the restroom?” Tomoe stills briefly before resuming writing.</p><p><br/>“O-Of course, Mlle. Tsurugi. It’s down the hall to the left.”</p><p><br/>Kagami inclines her head. “Thank you.” She gets up from her seat and leaves the office. There’s a pink-haired girl upside down in the chair. She turns right-side-up as Kagami passes by.</p><p><br/>“What are you in for?” The girl asks.</p><p><br/>Kagami pauses mid-step, “pardon?”</p><p><br/>“You were in Damocles’ office. You’re only in there when you do something wrong.”</p><p><br/>“I’m enrolling into this school.”</p><p><br/>“Ah. That is the only other reason, is it? I’m Alix.”</p><p><br/>“Kagami. Do you know where the restroom is?”</p><p><br/>Alix jumps up from her seat, “yeah. I can take you there.”</p><p><br/>“M-Mlle. Kubdel!” The receptionist stammers.</p><p><br/>“Relax. I’ll be back.”</p><p><br/>They walk to the bathroom in comfortable silence.</p><p><br/>🔓</p><p><br/>Bunnyx yawns, sitting up in her chair when one of the time windows turns red. “What the fluffing fuck?” She squints then enlarges the screen. Inside the time window is Mini-her leaning against the bathroom wall talking while Minibug washes her hands nodding along. Wait a second...</p><p><br/>She looks up and checks the timestamp. October 13<sup>th</sup>.</p><p><br/>“Bunnyx.” She jumps as Marinette – with the horse Miraculous – portals into her time prism. “What are you doing?”</p><p><br/>“Look.”</p><p><br/>Marinette squints at the window. “What am I looking at?”</p><p><br/>“It’s a few weeks late but this is supposed to happen, throughout the multiverse. Why is it alerting me to something?”</p><p><br/>Marinette folds her arms over her chest, “maybe something got left out. Go back.”</p><p><br/>Nodding, Bunnyx picks up her umbrella then points it at the time window, eyes glowing white. “<em>Burrow</em>.” She pops the umbrella open.</p><p><br/>🔓</p><p>
  <em>Tues, Oct 13<sup>th</sup>, 2020</em>
</p><p><br/>There’s a thud before the door creaks open. “M-Mme. Tsurugi, <em>welcome</em>!” The principal greets, out of breath. “I was surprised to receive your call.”</p><p><br/>Tomoe takes the seat and Kagami sits to the right of her, their knees nearly grazing each other. “Yes, well, my daughter has ...selected this school to enroll into.”</p><p><br/>“How wonderful! You will not regret this decision, Mme. Tsurugi. Let me get all the paperwork. Oh. I-I...” There’s some rustling then a gasp, “I need to retrieve something... e-excuse me!” Tomoe hears the rapid footsteps then the door opening. She rolls her eyes. It’s Kagami’s decision, she repeats. She’s still a child and even if she wasn’t, everyone makes mistakes.</p><p><br/>Tomoe furrows her eyebrows, “tell me about these superheroes.”</p><p><br/>“Um. Well, there are two of them. Two girls; one is called Lady Luck, she is a ladybug with the power of creation. Her partner is called Karma, she is a black cat with the power of destruction. They fight two supervillains calling themselves M-Mme. Mite and M. Méfait, who are a butterfly and peafowl respectively. They want to steal the power Lady Luck and Karma possess for themselves. I... I can find a video for you to listen to?”</p><p><br/>Tomoe hums, “that would be acceptable. Thank you.”</p><p><br/>“<em>Mlle. Kubdel</em>, I have told you a thousand times skates are not allowed in the school building!” Kagami turns around seeing the principal holding a stack of papers in his arms. “Call her father.”</p><p><br/>“Can’t, Monsieur, Alix Kubdel is now registered to the guardianship of Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng.”</p><p><br/>“She is...?” The principal stares at the girl. “Well, call them then.” Then he turns around, “make sure she... stays there.” The principal scurries into his office closing the door behind him part of the way. “I apologize, Mme. Tsurugi, Mlle. Tsurugi, I needed to locate the braille student enrollment forms.”</p><p><br/>“Ah. You mean you needed to <em>create</em> braille student enrollment forms.”</p><p><br/>“N-No! I assure you we have enrollment forms in every known language!” He clears his throat, “once you are finished I would love to give the both of you a tour of our fine school.”</p><p><br/>Tomoe sighs, “if you must.”</p><p><br/>Kagami sees the pink-haired girl upside down in the chair with her legs in the air. She turns back around to the principal talking her mother’s ear off about how happy he is Kagami is joining the school.</p><p><br/>Tikki was currently hiding in her backpack. Kagami’s hair is too short and she doesn’t carry a purse or have any pockets big enough. Her mother said they’d be going shopping soon so Kagami will have to buy accessories or clothing to accommodate her kwami.</p><p><br/>“May I use the restroom?” Tomoe stills briefly before resuming writing.</p><p><br/>“O-Of course, Mlle. Tsurugi. It’s down the hall to the left.”</p><p><br/>Kagami inclines her head. “Thank you.” She gets up from her seat and leaves the office. The pink-haired girl is now laying across the three chairs. She lazily glances over to Kagami as she passes by.</p><p><br/>“What are you in for?” The girl asks.</p><p><br/>Kagami pauses mid-step, “pardon?”</p><p><br/>“What are you in for?” She repeats, “you were in Damocles’ office. You’re only in there when you do something wrong.”</p><p><br/>“I have not done anything wrong, at least to my knowledge. I’m simply enrolling in this school.”<br/><br/><br/>“<em>Ah</em>.” She nods rolling off the chair then standing in front of Kagami. She’s slightly shorter. “That <em>is</em> another reason, isn’t it? Name’s Alix.”</p><p><br/>“Kagami. Do you happen to know where the restroom is?”</p><p><br/>“Oh yeah. I can take you there no problem.”</p><p><br/>“I’d appreciate that.”</p><p><br/>“M-Mlle. Kubdel!” The receptionist stammers.</p><p><br/>“Relax. I’ll be back.”</p><p><br/>They walk to the bathroom in comfortable silence.</p><p><br/>🔓</p><p><br/>Bunnyx glowers at the screen. It’s still red. Ah <em>fuck</em>! She resets it again and allows it to play through but it is still red. “Maybe I have to go further back...?”</p><p><br/>🔓</p><p>
  <em>Tues, Oct 13<sup>th</sup>, 2020</em>
</p><p><br/>Tomoe hits the alarm with a groan. Yesterday certainly was... productive. She got to tell her mother off and find a new place of residence. Mme. Brüel found them a fully refurbished apartment well in her price range and it was close to François Düpont. François Düpont... where Kagami decided to enroll.</p><p><br/>She needed to get used to this apartment.</p><p><br/>After showering and getting dressed, Tomoe heads to the kitchen. One of the things she’ll miss about living in a hotel was having breakfast delivered to you.</p><p><br/>The smell of... bread causes Tomoe to freeze. “Ohayou, Kaasan.”</p><p><br/>Tomoe sniffs again. Wait... <em>Kagami</em> can cook?</p><p><br/>That’s surprising. Then again, what did Tomoe truly know about her daughter?</p><p><br/>The soft-spoken, polite girl could just be what Tomoe wants her to be.</p><p><br/>Tomoe uses her probing cane to feel around before she takes a seat at the table. “Ohayou, Kagami.”</p><p><br/>“I have tea on the kettle. It has not boiled yet.”</p><p><br/>“What are you doing?”</p><p><br/>“I am attempting to create a French-style breakfast.”</p><p><br/>“Why?”</p><p><br/>“Curiosity.”</p><p><br/>Tomoe narrows her eyes. No reason to keep on her sunglasses when the only person around was Kagami. That’s a lie. No, a half-lie at best. “Interesting. Now I am curious about something. You said you were... intrigued about the so-called heroes of the city? Tell me about them.”</p><p><br/>Tomoe said she would allow Kagami to choose her school. That she would not get involved. If nothing else, Tomoe Tsurugi was a woman of her word.</p><p><br/>She was <em>hoping</em> Kagami would have selected a prestigious school, not a school swarming with magical nonsense and <em>superheroes</em>. Tomoe didn’t believe in magic; or rather, she <em>didn’t</em> until she <em>felt it</em> in the air. Until she felt it on her body. Until it transformed her into a tackily dressed <em>child</em> just wanting to be seen. Being transformed hadn’t temporarily granted her sight but she heard from Azami exactly what she was magically forced into wearing.</p><p><br/>The magic was like a thick fog, clinging to everything it touched. It was suffocating. Nauseating. Irritating. Debilitating. Then it gave you a sense of helplessness as you could do nothing but have this... mist or whatever coating your body.</p><p><br/>If there was one thing Tomoe Tsurugi hated, it was feeling helpless.</p><p><br/>She had to gasp for air when the magic dissipated.</p><p><br/>It left lingering residue on her. She could <em>feel it</em>.</p><p><br/>“There are two of them.” Tomoe didn’t think Kagami would answer her question. “Both girls. One is called Karma. She is a humanoid black cat with the power of destruction. Her partner is called Lady Luck a humanoid ladybug with the powers of creation.” Tomoe nods along, “they fight two supervillains calling themselves Mme. Mite and M. Méfait, a butterfly and peafowl respectively. They want to steal the powers of Karma and Lady Luck for themselves so they emotionally manipulate and possess civilians changing them into supervillains who try and steal Karma and Lady Luck’s powers.”</p><p><br/>“That is... a lot.”</p><p><br/>“I can find a video for you to listen to?”</p><p><br/>“I would appreciate that.”</p><p><br/>Tomoe never asked about Kagami’s interests; only setting her into activities that weren’t physical so no one would notice her disability or whatever her mother approved of. Well, no more of that! The only thing she knows her daughter likes, that she (still) wholly disapproves of, is baseball.</p><p><br/>Sad how little Tomoe knew about her own daughter.</p><p><br/>She had to wonder just how much did Azami know about <em>her</em>?</p><p><br/>That cycle ends now. They’re gonna attempt to talk.</p><p><br/>She and Kagami will come to decisions together.</p><p><br/>...<em>Even if it meant saying nothing and entertaining the hilariously sad realization that her daughter would be wasting her education attending François Düpont</em>. Hearing the principal kissing their asses the entire time.</p><p><br/>Kagami made pancakes. <em>Pancakes</em>. How odd. They were delicious too. And the earl grey tea Kagami boiled had the right amount of sugar in it that Tomoe liked.</p><p><br/>That merely confirmed Tomoe was a terrible mother.</p><p><br/>Her daughter knew how she liked to take her tea; meanwhile, Tomoe didn’t even know Kagami knew how to operate a kettle.</p><p><br/>There’s a knock on the door. Kagami excuses herself before walking to the door. “Kaasan, Obaasan is here.”</p><p><br/>“Let her in.” She <em>feels </em>Kagami’s hesitation before her daughter opens the door.</p><p><br/>“Tomoe, you have some gall!” Azami storms into the apartment. “After all I have done for you, <em>this</em> is how you repay me!”</p><p><br/>“With all due respect, obaasan, kaasan does not owe you anything.”</p><p><br/>Azami whips around to Kagami, “excuse me?”</p><p><br/>“She’s right. You are my mother, not my banker. I don’t <em>owe</em> you anything for you giving me life. There’s no trade-off—”</p><p><br/>“You dare say something like that? After all I have sacrificed? And <em>you</em>...” She stomps over to Kagami, “I was <em>trying</em>! You made things so difficult.”</p><p><br/>“I’d suggest you hold your tongue, Azami Tsurugi, because if you ever speak to my daughter with that tone again you will be running for your life from my possessed form.”</p><p><br/>“You may act high and mighty now but you two will crumble for the week is done! You know where I’ll be when you need to grovel.” The woman storms out of the apartment.</p><p><br/>“Are you alright, Kagami?”</p><p><br/>“Yes Kaasan, and thank you.”</p><p><br/>Tomoe smiles sadly, “I’m sorry it has taken me so long.”</p><p><br/>“I will... get myself ready for school. Excuse me.” Kagami bows her head before going to her room. Her room was covered in posters and all sorts of other things. The landlord said it was okay to get rid of some stuff and add new stuff so Kagami almost immediately tore down everything and neatly rolled them up and put them in the closet. So her walls were presently bare.</p><p><br/>Tikki nuzzles her face, “you were incredible!” She gushes, “see? I knew your maman cared.”</p><p><br/>“I suppose.” Tikki floats around the room, “what’s wrong?”</p><p><br/>“Will you be bringing a backpack? I need to be close enough to you so you can transform.”</p><p><br/>“Right.” A white portal just forms then opens in the middle of her bedroom. Tikki flies in front of Kagami, eyes glowing pink.</p><p><br/>“Take it easy cutie-bug, it’s me.”</p><p><br/>Kagami squints up at the horse-rabbit hybrid standing in her bedroom. “Bunnyx?”</p><p><br/>“Right-o.” She extends a hand and helps Kagami up. “There is something going on or not going on in this timeline that is preventing things from moving forward.”</p><p><br/>“Huh?”</p><p><br/>Eyes no longer glowing, Tikki plops down on Kagami’s left shoulder. “There’s something... magical acting as a roadblock preventing time from flowing naturally.” Bunnyx nods in agreement.</p><p><br/>“Wait a second!” Kagami points at Bunnyx, “horse... that—you have Cosmic Colt’s Miraculous!” Bunnyx nods. “How... <em>why</em>?”</p><p><br/>“Wait a sec...” Bunnyx looks around, “well, shit.” She facepalms. “<em>That’s</em> the problem! You haven’t taken the Miracle Box. How did I even overlook...?” Bunnyx sighs, “alright. Now that I know what happened, I need to fix it. Thanks for the chat Minibug, and by the way you’re gonna love François Düpont.”</p><p><br/>“<em>Wait</em>!” Bunnyx jumps back into the portal then she and it disappears. “Why do I have the Miracle Box?”</p><p><br/>Tikki shrugs then her eyes glow pink briefly. “ <em>Ah</em>. So that’s why.”</p><p><br/>🔓<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em>Tues, Oct 13<sup>th</sup>, 2020</em>
</p><p><br/>Tikki gently nudges Kagami awake. She attempts to sit up but then sees all the kwamis laying on her body. Huh. Interesting.</p><p><br/>The Miracle Box was in her possession.</p><p><br/>Karma <em>purrs</em> when they make prolonged contact.</p><p><br/>Kagami has had an inexplicable hunger for lettuce.</p><p><br/>This... This is life now.</p><p><br/>The kwamis all said how they were all getting accustomed to her which was why they were all out of the Miracle Box.</p><p><br/>After Kagami got ready for school, she placed the daruma doll on her made-up bed. Hiding it in plain sight. Karma had a point about how Mite and Méfait weren’t that bright. But perhaps it was their single-minded goal to steal the Miraculouses that blinded them?</p><p><br/>The apartment came fully furnished. Kagami’s walls were the same green as Karma’s eyes.</p><p><br/>As Kagami puts the earrings back in her ears – no sense showering with them and accidentally losing an earring back, a portal opens. Tikki flies in front of Kagami, eyes glowing red.</p><p><br/>“Whoa! Ease up on the glowing!” Bunnyx says jumping out of the portal. She looks around then sniffs the air. “Okay, cool. Everything is copacetic now.”</p><p><br/>“Huh?”</p><p><br/>“Sorry Minibug, I had to do like ten resets. Cosmic Colt and Bovine were trying to reverse passing of the Miracle Box to you and actually succeeded.”</p><p><br/>“How is that possible?”</p><p><br/>“Well, Cosmic Colt has more knowledge about the Miraculouses than I do. He can, evidently, portal into my time prism.” Tikki whistles, “weird, right? I knew the horse Miraculous could portal you in and out of anywhere I just didn’t think my time prism was included. But anywhere is any-where. He went back to the day before yesterday then never did... whatever he did that pissed Tikki off.”</p><p><br/>“I didn’t even know...” Tikki’s eyes stop glowing. “You came here with his Miraculous and yours...?”</p><p><br/>Kagami turns to Tikki, “it’s alright Tikki, I got it handled.” The kwami frowns but nods.</p><p><br/>“So it is safe to proceed through the day?”</p><p><br/>“Yup.” Bunnyx gives her a thumbs up, “Have fun at François Düpont~ Make lots of friends!”</p><p><br/>“Thank you, Bunnyx.” Bunnyx nods with a wink, then jumps into her portal that disappears behind her.</p><p><br/>🔓</p><p><br/>Kagami just endured the most awkward ten minutes of her life. They didn’t wanna take a chance and use Tatsu, so they walked to François Düpont. And her mother was talking <em>to her</em>, asking her questions about her interests and whatnot. Kagami put on a scarf that Tikki nestled into. It was windy so Kagami was able to get away with it. Until they went shopping over the weekend, Tikki would have to remain in Kagami’s backpack.</p><p><br/>She could see her mother was trying her hardest, awkwardness be damned, so Kagami responded to all her inquiries.</p><p><br/>Tomoe had come into the kitchen when Kagami was making breakfast. Tikki requested pancakes and Kagami never tried any before so they attempted to make a batch.</p><p><br/>Kagami was certain Tikki knew more about her than her own mother did. And it would take a lot more awkward conversations before that changed.</p><p><br/>Probably hearing and smelling Kagami making a ruckus in the kitchen is what prompted the questionnaire.</p><p><br/>Tomoe had elected to attend the school once students were already in their classes. Kagami sees the blogger girl walking down the hall with the girl who turned into Mirror Image last month. These girls have met and have been saved by <span class="u">Lady Luck</span>; <em>Kagami</em>, however, doesn’t know these girls so there’s no reason for them to exchange greetings. They were talking too fast for Kagami to keep up and with her and her mother walking in opposite directions from the girls wasn’t helping matters. Kagami did, however, hear the words Karma and interview.</p><p><br/>The principal opens his arms wide as he gestures for them to enter then facepalms and verbally asks them to enter. He’s just... <em>staring</em> at Tomoe. It’s both the <em>are you truly blind?</em> stare and the <em>I’m scared shitless of this woman!</em> stare.</p><p><br/>Then he starts yammering about how “happy” he is that Kagami decided to attend the school. While he is talking her mother’s ear off, Kagami turns around.</p><p><br/>The principal frantically begins looking around, then his whole body sags in relief when he pulls out a stack of papers. “These are the forms to sign, Mme. Tsurugi. I have a braille version or, if you’d like, I can give your daughter the Japanese version to read from?”</p><p><br/>“You’re pulling out all the stops, aren’t you?”</p><p><br/>“We just want to prove ourselves worthy of you and your daughter.”</p><p><br/>“Uh-huh. I’ll bet.”</p><p><br/>“Principal Damocles, Mlle. Kubdel is here.”</p><p><br/>“Oh for the love of—! Please excuse me.” Huffing, the man scurries out of the room. Kagami turns around and sees Damocles – that’s his name, right? – was <strike>talking to </strike>yelling at a pink-haired girl who was sprawled out on the chairs in the receptionist’s office. That’s the same girl who <strike> Kagami—</strike><em>Lady Luck</em> asked to be Scourge yesterday. “I don’t know how many times I have to tell you that skates are not allowed in the halls! Mme. Murphy, contact M. Kubdel for me... <em>again</em>.”</p><p><br/>“I’m afraid I can’t do that.”</p><p><br/>“<em>What</em>!?”</p><p><br/>“As of last month, M. Dupain and Mme. Cheng were legally registered as Mlle. Kubdel’s guardians, in case of emergency, signed by M. Kubdel himself.”</p><p><br/>“Can’t say I blame him...” Damocles mutters. “Well... call one of <em>them</em> then!” He shakes his head then re-enters the office. He stares at Kagami wide-eyed and she merely raises an eyebrow in response. He clears his throat then prepares to sit down.</p><p><br/>“May I use the restroom?” Damocles pauses ass halfway in the air, continuing to stare wide-eyed.</p><p><br/>“Y-Yes, of course!” He smiles chuckling awkwardly then sits down.</p><p><br/>“Thank you.” Kagami bows then stands and leaves the office.</p><p><br/>Kagami and the girl lock eyes for a second. “Hey, hold up!” The girl gets up and skates over to her, “needed time away from Damocles, huh? I get that.”</p><p><br/>“I need to use the restroom.”</p><p><br/>“Oh. Well, I can take you there.”</p><p><br/>“M-Mlle. Kubdel, you’re supposed to—!”</p><p><br/>“Oh!” The pink-haired teen groans clutching her stomach, “<em>I think I’m having cramps!</em>”</p><p><br/>The receptionist’s entire face turns red, “j-just hurry back!”</p><p><br/>Kagami helps the teen doubled over clutching her stomach and they exit the office. “Fuck that was easy. Thanks for helping me along.” Kagami releases her then Alix stretches, cracking her back skating along.</p><p><br/>Kagami laughs, “I’ve never seen anyone’s face naturally turn so red before. I’m Kagami.”</p><p><br/>“Alix. In trouble with Damocles or new to the school?”</p><p><br/>“The latter.”</p><p><br/>“Alright then. Are you cool with physical contact?” The pink-haired is only slightly shorter than Kagami is. When Kagami nods, Alix puts an arm around her shoulder, “as someone who’s been in this school <em>forever</em> I can show you all the best skipping spots once you’re done in the bathroom.”</p><p><br/>“That’s generous of you.”</p><p><br/>“I’m a giver.”</p><p><br/>Once Kagami relieved herself Alix did what she set out to do and showed Kagami the best places to hide from professeurs and other faculty members. She says she used to skip with her best friend until her best friend got too tall for the best hiding spots. They still do slip away every now in then and find new places to accommodate them both. “Do you know what class you’re in yet?”</p><p><br/>“No, not yet.”</p><p><br/>“Fingers crossed it’s Bustier. Or Mendeleiev her class is right next door to Bustier’s. I can’t wait for you to meet Marinette. She’s the greatest.” Alix says as they walk back into the receptionist’s office. “Hey! There’s a gaming tournament taking place Saturday. Are you doing anything that day?”</p><p><br/>“No, but I’m not much for gaming.”</p><p><br/>“You don’t have to play. I’m not playing. I’m just supporting my friend Kim. You can meet everyone there and best of all no professeurs telling you to shush because chatting is not ‘conducive’ to a learning environment.”</p><p><br/>“Why do I feel like I’ve heard that saying before...?”</p><p><br/>“You probably have.” Alix says with a shrug, “professeurs <em>love </em>guilting students into being the only voice heard.” Kagami nods in agreement. The receptionist’s eyes flit between the two of them.</p><p><br/>“I should probably head back in before my maman gets fed up by all the ass-kissing and throws the principal or something.”</p><p><br/>“I would pay good money to see that. Ooh! Speaking of seeing...? Phone numbers~” They exchange contact information before Kagami goes back into the principal’s office.</p><p><br/>Mercifully, Damocles has finished posturing by the time Kagami reentered the office. “Ah! Let’s begin with the tour!”</p><p><br/>“Principal Damocles, I have an awful migraine.” Kagami blinks at the brunette. She’s seen her before... at the hotel when she first arrived in Paris. The brunette is clutching her head which is covering most of her left side, so she doesn’t see Kagami. “The nurse said to come to you so that I may get permission to go home.”</p><p><br/>“U-Uh... later, Mlle. Rossi, go back to the nurse for now.”</p><p><br/>“Everything is so dizzy.” She says staggering.</p><p><br/>“A-Alright, just... sit here.” He puts the brunette into the seats across from Alix. “One moment...”</p><p><br/>Alix jumps up, “I’ll show them around.”</p><p><br/>“<em>You</em> will do no such thing! Has anyone come for her, yet?”</p><p><br/>“Nope.” The receptionist replies with the phone in his hand.</p><p><br/>The brunette moans out loud. Damocles clutches his head, “I need to contact Mlle. Rossi’s maman—”</p><p><br/>“What class did you put Kagami in?” Alix asks.</p><p><br/>“Class...?” Damocles groans then his eyes widen comically, “Mlle. Rossi, I will contact your maman in two seconds.” The girl starts shivering, covering the right side of her face. “J-Just let me handle this first. I can’t believe I was going to send you to the school and not give you a class. Please, one more thing before the tour.”</p><p><br/>Tomoe and Kagami go back into the office. The brunette groans pitifully as Damocles closes his office door.</p><p><br/>He pulls up all the quatrième class rosters. There is space in Bustier’s class. Before he can type in Kagami’s name he pauses. Right at the top of the roster is both Chloé Bourgeois and Marinette Dupain-Cheng; two continuous problems for the same continuous reason: each other. He can’t have Kagami be corrupted by either girl. And he <em>especially</em> cannot have her in proximity to Alix Kubdel. At least with all these troublemakers in one class, he can only have one class in detention.</p><p><br/>He moves onto the next class. Professeur Clarke? Damocles shudders. No, not him. That’s a disaster waiting to happen. Blanche? No. But he can’t put his finger on why. Katō? Perfect. Oh no. Damn, no space. Blumstein? <em>Possibly</em>.</p><p><br/>Damocles squints seeing space in Professeur Mendeleiev’s class. Yes! Mendeleiev. The perfect professeur to not quiver under Tomoe Tsurugi. <em>Hopefully</em>. And if she falls through he’ll just switch a student from Katō’s class to Mendeleiev’s and put Kagami in Katō’s class.</p><p><br/>Hmmm. Were there any troublemaking students in Mendeleiev’s class? Oh wait. There were a couple.</p><p><br/>Damocles grimaces. There may be <em>more</em> troublesome students in Mendeleiev’s class compared to Bustier’s, but all of them combined weren’t the same level of headache of Alix Kubdel. He’ll put Kagami in Mendeleiev’s class. He pulls up Mendeleiev’s roster and adds Tsurugi, Kagami to the list.</p><p><br/>He prints out the schedule and gives it to Kagami. She inclines her head when she thanks him. The mother and daughter duo graciously exit the office and wait in the receptionist’s office while he deals with the brunette’s migraine. “Mlle. Rossi, you may enter now.”</p><p><br/>🔓</p><p><br/>Damocles took an entire hour showing them every nook and cranny of François Düpont, all the while sending fretful glances Tomoe’s way.</p><p><br/>“I suppose we should introduce Kagami to her classmates.”</p><p><br/>“I suppose we should. I’ll be going, Kagami. I hope you enjoy your first day.”</p><p><br/>“Arigatou, Kaasan.” Kagami bows her head.</p><p><br/>Tomoe nods. Damocles looks between them then runs after Tomoe.</p><p><br/>Kagami sighs then knocks on the door.<br/><br/></p><p>“Hey wait!” Kagami sees the brunette who was in the principal’s office slowly hobbling, making her way over. “Don’t I know you?”</p><p><br/>“I believe we’ve seen each other but I wouldn’t go so far as to say we <em>know</em> each other.”</p><p><br/>The brunette nods, “right. Right. The hotel! Hyatt and all that other stuff? Like a month ago? <em>That’s </em>where it was. Anyway, I’m Lila. Principal Damocles couldn’t get in contact with my mamma so I have to stay here.” She sighs, “my head hurts so much. The nurse told me to try and see if walking helps.”</p><p><br/>“That’s an odd remedy.”</p><p><br/>Lila shrugs, “ooh. Are you in Professeur Mendeleiev’s class. She’s great. Oh! I’m so sorry. I’m babbling and I didn’t even hear your name.”</p><p><br/>“It’s Kagami.”</p><p><br/>“That’s a pretty name. Japanese, right? Where are you from? I visited Kyoto with my mamma once. Diplomatic duties.”</p><p><br/>“I’m from Hokkaido.”</p><p><br/>“Oh? I’d love to hear about there sometime. We can swap stories about travels and cultures.”</p><p><br/>“Okay.”</p><p><br/>“Great.” She holds her hand against the left side of her head, “I should probably keep on walking.”</p><p><br/>“Try laying down on the opposite side of where your migraine is.”</p><p><br/>Lila pauses, “that’s good advice, thank you Kagami.” Then she hobbles along.</p><p><br/>The door opens and a bespectacled purple-haired woman is on the other side. “Sorry. The door was locked because of a test.” The students are nosily trying to see what’s going on. With a sigh, the professeur steps out of the classroom and the class groans.</p><p><br/>“I apologize for interrupting.” She holds out her schedule, “I have just transferred to your class.”</p><p><br/>“Have you? Welcome aboard. My class isn’t in my classroom right now though. They’re with Professeur Katō.” She checks her watch, “or, maybe it’s the free period? I don’t know off the top of my head. Let me see your schedule?” Kagami nods handing the woman the piece of paper. “Yeah. Free period. They’re most likely in the library. If you walk down that hall—” The woman points to the right, “take the staircase up one floor and you’ll find the library right outside the staircase.” She hands Kagami back the schedule.</p><p><br/>Kagami inclines her head, “thank you.”</p><p><br/>“There’s no school tomorrow so I guess I will see you on Thursday.”</p><p><br/>Kagami nods then heads down the hall. She reaches the staircase door the same time as a brunette with her hair in a french braid. “Oh. Sorry.” She says retracting her hand.</p><p><br/>“It’s fine.”</p><p><br/>“Are you new?” Kagami nods at the girl. “I’m Jess, what class are you in?”</p><p><br/>“Professeur Mendeleiev.”</p><p><br/>“Truly? That’s my class. Were you heading to the library?” Kagami nods, “I can take you there.”</p><p><br/>“I would appreciate that. My name is Kagami.”</p><p><br/>“Would you mind if I tried the standard greeting?”</p><p><br/>“Uh... no. I would like to try it as well.”</p><p><br/>Kagami isn’t sure what to do with her hands as she and Jess touch their cheeks together. They’re probably doing it wrong... but no one is there to tell them otherwise.</p><p><br/>Jess offers her hand and Kagami takes it as they walk up the stairs. Jess is also a new student, with today also being her first day.</p><p><br/>“I was told there is a gaming tournament on Saturday.”</p><p><br/>“Gaming tournament? What game?”</p><p><br/>“I haven’t asked.”</p><p><br/>Jess shrugs, “no problem. I’ll come and find out. Are you going?”</p><p><br/>“I might.”</p><p><br/>“If you’re new to the city you probably don’t know about the superheroes. They’re amazing.” Jess nods to herself, “The whole school is like choose a hero but I’m so in awe of them both that I can’t select a favorite.”</p><p><br/>“I-I’ve been here for about a month now. I’m somewhat familiar with the heroes. Sorry to be picking heroes but I prefer Karma to Lady Luck.”</p><p><br/>Jess groans, “<em>seriously</em>? What is it about Lady Luck that you don’t like?”</p><p><br/>She feels Tikki poke her from her backpack. “I like Lady Luck just fine, I just prefer Karma. Her energy is...”</p><p><br/>“Infectious, right?” Jess chuckles. “I haven’t been close enough to really soak it all in but I find myself smiling along when I check the luckyblog and see Karma smile. A lot of people see them as polar opposites, yin and yang but Lady Luck isn’t as stoic and apathetic as everyone believes. She laughs along with Karma when she jokes. She makes quips of her own. It’s good the city has personable heroes. I came from New York in North America and <em>a lot</em> of superheroes are like ‘we saved the day, move on’ or ‘take a picture and I’ll sue.’”</p><p><br/>Kagami hums. “Wow. I’m afraid I have only ...recently developed an interest in superheroes.”</p><p><br/>“Oh. That’s no problem. The same is true for me. Superheroes were all over in New York. It was so common that you barely paid attention to them unless you were getting saved by one.”</p><p><br/>They enter the library. A group of students are all sitting in a circle on the floor. Jess opens her mouth and the librarian shushes her. The way she stares wide-eyed, mouth agape at the man makes Kagami chuckle. Then he shushes her too.</p><p><br/>The students in the circle all look over at them gasping and tapping one another. “Everyone...” She whispers, the librarian is still staring at the two of them, “this is Kagami. She’s joined our class. Let me introduce you to everyone.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>